


Stay At Home Incentives

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Committed Relationship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, John Watson (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Q is losing it, Q's name is Thibault, Quaran-times, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sherlock Holmes (mentioned) - Freeform, Smut, The 00s help, Threesome - M/M/M, prepare yourselves, references to Q's cats, this is filthy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Q is crawling out of his skin after being at home for six weeks.Fortunately his two lovers are happy to help.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721155
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Stay At Home Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was like, "What if 00Q were quarantined?? I bet Q would lose his SHIT." And then my brain went "What if Alec was there too??" And three hours later, five minutes before the end-of-day deadline, here we are. 
> 
> I just want them to be happy and fucking each other, is that so much to ask? 
> 
> Also this is totally unbetad, all mistakes are mine and let me know if you see any. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

If you had asked Q before all of this insanity started, he would have confidently stated that he was the most able to hunker down of the three of them. After all, he was very used to sitting for hours upon hours at his desk in headquarters, and his two lovers were field agents. 

When they got the alert that all personnel were being sent home with the exception of active field agents currently on assignment, Q had calmly packed up his laptops (he has three) and portable monitors (he has six at his desk and even more at home) and cheerfully took his work home with him, ready for some quality time with his partners and his cats (he still thought of them as his cats even though he hadn’t lived alone in over two years). He genuinely thought he’d enjoy this sudden and unexpected time away from work.

That was six weeks ago. 

***

Q paces his home office mindlessly, jerking back to the world when his smartwatch informs him that he’s hit 12,000 steps for the day. 

It is 10AM. 

He can’t do this. He can’t. He is going to go completely off the rails if he can’t go into work, can’t build a bomb (or five) or just sit at his work desk and hear the heart of MI6 beating all around him.

It’s made even worse with the fact that James and Alec seem completely unaffected. Worse, they’re genuinely enjoying this time. And doesn’t that just make Q feel like a terrible partner? 

Q knows just by what time it is that James will be curled up happily on the couch, his morning workout done. He’ll have this week’s sci-fi novel in one hand and the other will be buried in Ada’s fur. Q likes to think his cats prefer him, but Ada would clearly claw her first master’s eyes out for James, and Charlie’s favorite place in the world is on Alec’s broad shoulders (Q can’t exactly blame either of his darlings, he would be stuck to either James or Alec constantly if he could). 

Alec will be out on his first run of the day, being a later riser than either James or Q. When he gets home, he’ll no doubt start baking something orgasmically delicious that he’ll have researched the recipe for yesterday. 

They are shockingly adept at down time. Having spent so much of their lives hurrying up and waiting, it shouldn’t be  _ such _ a surprise to Q, but he hates that he feels like his skin is crawling endlessly while his two perfect lovers are just… content. 

He comes to a stop in the middle of the floor. 002 and 005 are both on assignment, but they’re currently doing recon and two of his minions are monitoring them; he’s already done with the assignment that M had sent along at 7AM, and won’t have another until the afternoon. His hands are bitten to shit, as he’d reverted to a nervous tic he hadn’t needed in over a decade. 

He needs to get out. He needs to go to work. 

Q feels uneasy as he picks up his phone, knowing that if he’s discovered he’ll have hell to pay. But he’d rather ask for forgiveness than permission and he’s going to lose his bleeding  _ mind _ if he stays. 

So he calls Mycroft. 

“Thibault,” comes his brother’s snidely superior voice. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I hate when you call me that,” Q responds, rote at this point. 

Mycroft’s smirked (he can hear that damn facial expression over the phone), “Well it  _ is _ your name, dear brother.” Is just as rote, as is the eye roll it inspires. 

“Irrelevant,” Q quips. “I need your assistance.”

“Why Tee,” and damn the man, he knows Q hates that even more, “Whatever can I do for you?” 

“I need you to get me out of here.”

***

An hour later and Q is ready. Alec is in the shower, James has fallen asleep on the couch, and there’s a thoroughly sanitized car from Mycroft waiting for him downstairs. 

He puts on the sweater he keeps in his office, and creeps out, not closing the door behind him. He walks as quietly as he can to the back door, picks up his shoes and reaches for the door handle when--

“And where, exactly, do you think you’re going?” James’ voice is quiet, but intense. Damn the man, Q could have sworn he was sleeping! 

Q turns around, adopting the most innocent expression he’s capable of. “For a walk?” he tries, hopeful. 

“Oh?” comes a third voice from behind James, and Alec appears, towel wrapped around his waist. Q tries not to visibly deflate, he’s so busted. “With your laptop satchel?” 

“I…” he tries, and he’s a genius,  _ goddamnit _ , he should be able to think on his feet better than this. “Thought I might go to that little park down the street and work outside.” 

James’ eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “You’re going to do MI6 classified work on a park bench?” he asks, incredulous.

Before Q can respond, Alec cuts in with, “And if that’s the case, then what’s one of your brother’s kidnap-cars doing outside?” 

Q lets himself deflate then, knowing the jig is truly up. “Noticed that, did you?” he mutters, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Both double-ohs chuckle. “You’re the one who decided to devote yourself to two hardened spies, kroshka,” Alec says, incredibly fond. 

James reaches for his laptop satchel. “And we’re thankful for that every day,  mo chridhe.” He tugs Q to him, and wraps him up in a hug. Q takes a deep breath, feeling some of his nervous tension bleeding out. 

“Now, love,” Alec murmurs, coming to embrace them both and nuzzle at the hair over Q’s ear. “Tell us where you were going.” 

Q is mortified to feel his eyes start to fill. He takes a shuddering breath and both spies tighten their hold on him. “To work,” he says, choking up. “I’m just so tense not being at the office and having my normal work routine. I hate not being around the minions and agents and having weapons to work on, and I feel like I’m losing my mind.” He lets his head fall to James’ shoulder. 

He can feel the two other men share a look over his head, coming to a silent agreement. They do this, and have done so seamlessly since before Q became a part of them. They were so in tune, and often used their weird superpower to reduce Q to a pile of mush. 

Q feels a little thrill go through him at the thought, stemming his tears. 

“We can contact M to see if he can send us more weapons to tinker with,” James murmurs, pressing a kiss to Q’s head. 

“And I’ll see if we can find some electronics for you to disassemble and reassemble, as well as calling Eve to see if she can ramp up your social interaction.” Alec adds, rubbing soothing circles into Q’s back. 

“And I’ll even call your berk of a brother and John to see if there are any unsolved cases lying around that you could assist on.” James sounds both annoyed and excited at the prospect and Q shoves down his irrational jealousy of James’ relationship with Watson. 

James snorts. Damn, he must not have been too subtle with that jealous spike. “But for now…” he says, voice dropping into what Q thinks of as his ‘seduction range.’ 

“For now, kroshka, let us help you with some of that excess energy.” 

*** 

Q finds himself on his back in their giant bed. James is finishing undressing himself and Q while Alec kneels above Q’s head, feeding the younger man his gorgeous cock. They all know this was the fastest way for Q to get out of his own head; one of his lovers straddling his face and giving him something thick to suck on. Alec is doing the job marvelously, one hand on Q’s face and the other on the headboard as he gently rocks down into Q’s mouth. 

They’re both moaning loudly, and Alec is swearing lowly in Russian, making Q bliss out even further. Bringing Alec or James pleasure like this is his most potent aphrodisiac. 

James gets his trousers and pants off and then is shoving Q’s legs up towards Alec. Q barely has time to think before James’ mouth is on his entrance, laving his pucker with his whole tongue before starting to suck at his hole. 

Q screams around Alec’s cock, making Alec groan deeply. “That’s it, kroshka, just keep me hard. Need you to come at least twice before we get inside you.” 

Q’s cock is hard as nails against his belly, blurting precome and making a mess. James has procured lube from  _ somewhere _ and is now sliding a finger alongside his tongue into Q. Alec reaches back and starts jacking his cock firm and fast, just like Q likes it. James is fucking both tongue and finger in and out of him, stopping once in awhile to nibble and suck at his rim. There’s no way Q can last. 

He taps Alec’s thigh three times in rapid succession and Alec slides out of his throat. “What is it, krasotka?” Alec asks, and he and James both still in case Q’s request is to stop or slow. He’d appreciate the care another time, but now it makes him wail in frustration. 

“I need to come!” he screams, thrashing the two double-ohs resume their torture before he even finishes his sentence. 

“Then come for us, good boy, come for me and Jamie,” Alec’s voice is a purr and his hand picks up the pace. 

Q counts two glorious beats while James shoves two fingers into him and unerringly locates his prostate before he’s coming, a high-pitched whine coming unasked from his lungs. 

His two perfect men milk his release from him, then gentle their touch. He starts twitching, hyper-sensitive just after coming so hard, but he knows they won’t let up.

“Aleshka,” he whines, as Alec moves off him to scoot down so that their faces are level. Alec takes his mouth in a claiming kiss, giving him no time to adjust as he sucks on Q’s tongue and bites at his lips.    
  
Alec is always like this, possession and pain mixed with incredible pleasure. James is softer, calmer in his passion. They complement each other perfectly and Q feels so so lucky for the millionth time. 

James has started lapping at Q’s cock, licking him clean and also coaxing him to hardness again. He also hasn’t stopped fingering Q’s ass, scissoring his fingers and stretching Q’s walls with purpose. 

“So, kroshka,” Alec purrs, sliding his mouth down to bite a mark under Q’s ear. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” Q feels his insides melt even more. He loves this,  _ loves it _ when James and Alec take him apart. 

“Tell me,” he keens, feeling James add a fourth finger to the ones inside. He’s hardening again, his cock coming to life as James suckles at him, groaning at the privilege. 

“You’re going to come for us again, with Jamie inside of you,” Alec continues. “And th--”

“What about you?” Q asks, eyes shooting open and pinning Alec with his gaze. “Want you to feel good.” 

“You hear that, dorogaya?” Alec says with a smile, reaching down to pull James off of Q’s cock. Q groans as the two blondes meet in a filthy kiss, their tongues tangling as James shares Q’s taste with Alec. “Mmmm,” Alec moans, pulling back. “What a good little boy we’ve found, worrying about me.” 

James hums in agreement and starts stroking Q’s cock again leaning down to kiss the quartermaster. “We really are the two luckiest sons of bitches who’ve ever lived.” He punctuates this by rolling the head of Q’s cock in his palm, making Q keen into their kiss. 

Alec laughs, delighted. “Don’t worry, pet,” he says, taking one of Q’s nipples between his fingers and twisting. “I’m going to come inside you with Jamie.” 

Q’s hips shoot off the bed at the thought. They’d only done this once before, and he’d never slept like he had that night. 

“Get in him, dorogaya,” Alec instructs, leaning back to lazily stroke his own cock. “Open him up for us.” 

Q and James both moan before James breaks their kiss to position himself at Q’s entrance. He pushes one of Q’s knees back and takes his own cock in hand, guiding himself as he pushes slowly into Q. 

Q’s fully hard again now, owing just as much to Alec’s words as James’ attention. And as James bottoms out, he can already feel his second orgasm of the night building at the base of his spine. 

“Hard, Bond,  _ please _ ,” he begs, reaching down and pulling his knees up to his chest so James can focus. James shoots him a grin before pulling out and slamming back in. Q throws his head back and  _ yells _ and James sets up a punishing pace, angling until he rubs his hard thrusts into Q’s prostate. 

Q’s in a state of pure bliss, his head clear, but he can feel it the second that something slides in next to James’ cock. He looks down to see Alec squeezing lube onto where James and Q are joined, pressing his finger into Q as James buries himself to the hilt in Q, grinding in delicious circles. 

Q groans, “Oh my god,” he wheezes as Alec pulls his finger out only to add another, carefully pushing them back in, rubbing Q’s walls until he finds the spot. 

Q can feel his orgasm approaching as Alec presses his fingers firmly against Q’s prostate, all while James is shallowly thrusting and grinding his cock into Q. 

“Please,” he pants, needing just that bit more. “Please my loves, need to--” 

Alec gets a slick hand around Q’s dick and his vision whites out as he comes for the second time that night. He can feel things happening, but they seem far away. James pulling out of him, Alec lying down next to him, James kissing a path up his neck. 

Then James is pulling him up, and Q comes back to himself. “Can you take a little more, mo chridhe?” James murmurs, kissing his face, neck. 

“Yes,” Q slurs. He can still feel his legs, can still be of use. And he wants this, wants it so badly. “ _ Please _ , James.” 

James smiles and pulls him in for a brief hug. He has a harder time with verbal expressions of love than either Q or Alec, but he’s much better with physical affection. He’s their harbor. The cliffs protecting them from the harsh elements and Q loves him terribly. So much so that he decides to tell him. 

“I love you terribly, 007,” he whispers, licking at Bond’s ear after. He looks over at Alec, who is fisting his cock lazily, a brilliant smile on his face. “Both of you.”

“We know, kroshka,” Alec says, reaching over and squeezing Q’s thigh. “And we love you even more. Don’t we, dorogaya?” 

James says nothing but Q can feel his smile against his neck as the older man nods, squeezing Q tightly for a moment before moving back. 

“Now, Quartermaster,” James says, mock-seriously. “I need you to sit on Alec’s cock for me.” 

Q swallows, feeling his dick valiantly trying to take interest. He watches as James adds even more lube to Alec’s hard cock. 

“Yes, come over here.” Alec tugs at Q, helping him as he moves to straddle Alec’s hips, facing the once-006 as he lowers himself down, taking Alec’s cock to the hilt. Alec wraps his arms around Q and pulls him so that they’re lying chest-to-chest, Alec deep inside him. 

“Now relax, love,” Alec murmurs, taking Q’s lips in a kiss and palming at Q’s spent cock. Q melts into Alec, letting his mouth open and their tongues tangle as he feels James drizzle even more slick on where they’re joined. 

“Take a deep breath for me, darling,” James says, keeping a steadying hand on Q’s back as he begins to push inside. 

Q focuses on breathing and relaxing, letting his head fall to Alec’s shoulder as James slides into him. He feels impossibly full, and it’s amazing. Having both of his lovers in him, together. Being surrounded by their scent and their love, and he feels truly calm for the first time in weeks. 

James bottoms out and they all moan. Q is mush where he’s lying against Alec, and his nerves are afire but he just feels  _ good _ . James holds while Q adjusts to them both inside him. 

“It’s okay,” Q says, blissed out. “Move, James.” 

He feels Alec’s cock pulse inside him as James pulls back and almost out of him before sliding back in. It’s heaven. His cock is half-hard but there’s no urgency, he’s just floating on sensation as James begins to fuck them both, cock sliding against Alec’s with every thrust. 

Alec is trembling all over, grunting quietly as James does the work. Q mouths at Alec’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. “Feels so good, baby,” Q moans, not knowing who he’s talking to. “Love you both, love you--” 

Alec turns to take his mouth in a kiss and his hips start jerking, he’s so close, Q can tell. 

“Come for us, mo ghràdh,” James hisses, strained as his thrusts get more erratic. “Come on.” 

Alec whines into Q’s mouth before pulling away. “You too, Jamie, come on, come with us, dearest.” His voice goes thin and reedy at the end and Q can tell he’s holding on by a thread, trying to get James to come first. 

James lets out a bellow and thrusts once, twice, more before burying himself deep in Q and coming. Q feels him pulsing and Alec’s hips jerk harder for a moment before he, too, is spending inside of Q. 

Q is fully hard again by now, and tries not to feel anything but gratitude as James and Alec come down from their orgasms. James pulls out of him and rolls off to one side and Alec gently rolls on top of Q in the other direction before pulling out himself. 

“Mmmmmm,” Alec hums, sliding down to suck Q’s nipple into his mouth before biting down on it, hard.    
  
“Ah!” Q cries out, dick jumping between them. 

“Sounds like our boy needs a little more attention, mo ghràdh,” James says sleepily beside them. 

“Don’t worry, dearest,” Alec replies, scooting down further to tongue at Q’s stretched hole. “I’ll take care of our pet.” He brings his hand to Q’s entrance and gathers some of the spend leaking out of him, using it to ease the way as he begins to jerk Q off once more. 

“One more, mo chridhe,” James says, moving close enough to Q to throw an arm around his waist. “You can do it, I know you can.”    
  
Alec licks the spend from Q’s hole, taking it in turns to plunge his tongue inside and seal his mouth around Q and suck, eating him out with abandon. James moves his hand to Q’s cock, taking over from Alec and jerking him slow and firm, pulling his orgasm from where it’s pooling. 

“Come, baby boy, come for us.” James’ voice is right in his ear and it sends Q over the edge. He barely has anything left in him, but his cock pulses and dribbles spunk over James’ hand. 

Alec licks at his hole a few more times before getting up to get them something to clean off with. Q is floating in bliss, every cell in his body content and calm. James is humming off-key into his ear, clearly halfway to sleep as well.    


Once Alec returns and has cleaned them off, he slides into bed on Q’s other side, pulling their duvet over them as he goes. 

“You just need to tell us, kroshka, when you’re feeling that way. It’s what we’re here for.” 

Q smiles with his whole heart. “I love you,” he sighs, sliding into sleep. 

“And we love you,” James murmurs, and all is right in their world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Kroshka-- Literally means "little crumb" but is used as "little one.  
> Dorogaya--Darling, dear.   
> Krasotka--Gorgeous.   
> mo Chridhe--My heart.  
> mo Ghràdh--My love. 
> 
> Comments literally MAKE MY DAY right now, so say hi! :)


End file.
